Little Valentine
by EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: It's that time of year, once again: Valentine's Day. Will this year be the same as always for a certain Rei, or will it change all because of the graduate he's constantly thinking about? (Kou/Haruka, Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Shota, one-shot.)


**Happy Valentine's Day! In honor of this love-filled day, I wrote a Kou x Haruka Valentine's story. 8D I'm currently obsessed with this pairing like nobody's business and I'm a huge sucker for fluff, so that's how this fanfic was born. XD I apologize if the story seems kind of boring at all, but I had to finish this today in order to post it on time. Still, I hope you like it anyway. Oh, and for the people who have read my other fanfics, you might notice that I changed the format. I used to write big paragraphs, but thanks to the helpful suggestion from snowblinded**, **I changed it to make it easier to tell who's speaking. Thanks for the advice! :) Okay, I'm done rambling now. Enjoy! **

**Series: Monochrome Factor**

**Pairing(s): Kou x Haruka**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy) and shota (an older man with a younger boy).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters. If I did, Kou and Haruka would have kissed in the anime.**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again. The time where people all over the world buy heart shaped boxes filled with different kinds of chocolates and spend romantic evenings with the one they love. Yep, it's none other than February 14th. Valentine's Day.<p>

Every Valentine's day is a special day for a certain man with a sly and perverted complex. He would spend the day hitting on men and women alike, but getting rejected almost 100% of the time. Normally it would be the same this year, if it weren't for the current object of his affections that came into his life.

That person is half his size, wears a school-like attire, has gray hair that looks soft to the touch, adorns big dark blue eyes with an innocence inside them, and keeps a cool exterior almost all of the time, but also shows the child behind his mature attitude. This special person goes by the name of Haruka Kujo.

His attention being constantly drawn to the brilliant young boy, Kou, the man in question, is planning to ask Haruka to be his Valentine for this widely celebrated holiday. He was a bit hesitant to ask the kid graduate at first, due to feeling guilty about his own feelings. For God's sake, Haruka is only eleven years old and he's a twenty-five year old man. The very thought of an older man and a little boy being together would not suit well for a lot of people. Not to mention it's illegal.

Despite all that, Kou couldn't stop himself from falling for the younger. The moment he laid his eyes on Haruka, he was already captivated by him. The boy's appearance was the first thing that caught Kou's eye and his adorable face that looked at him with curiosity written on it.

Shaking away his thoughts about Haruka, Kou continued walking toward the aforementioned boy's mansion. He figured the best way to ask his question to Haruka would be somewhere that was far away from Aya and gave him a better chance of _not _being beaten to death by her. Once Kou got past the gates and walked the abnormally long distance across the lawn to get to the front door, he cleared his throat and thought of a way to act like this was a casual visit. He was pretty positive that the person to answer the door would either be a maid or his little Haruka's butler. Kou was already aware that the old butler wasn't, to say the least, that fond of the flirting going on between the perverted Kou and young, innocent Haruka.

'Just play it cool and everything will be fine.' Kou said to himself, not feeling completely confident in his statement, and knocked on the door.

The person to answer the door was Haruka's butler and he got a bit of a surprised expression on his face at seeing Kou standing outside. "Kou-sama, what are you doing here?" The butler questioned, adjusting his glasses.

"I just came to wish you a happy Valentine's Day." Kou replied smiling, but that not being the real reason he was here. The man should have known better than to assume his response would be enough to make the butler believe him.

The older of the two looked at Kou skeptically and had a strong feeling that wasn't the full reason why this guy was on his doorstep. "Is that all?" The butler asked, doing his best not to show Kou he didn't believe him.

Kou mentally cursed and rubbed the back of his head for a second. 'This old man is more untrusting than I thought.' Smiling once again, Kou lit up and said, "Okay, you got me! I came here to see my beautiful Haru."

The already curious butler's eyes narrowed a little at what Kou's motives might be. It was no secret that Kou would flirt and show affection to his young master quite frequently and the butler felt he had to be on-guard when Kou said things like that because they could imply indecent meanings. At least that's what it seemed like from the older gentleman's point of view.

"Are you here to wish Haruka-sama a happy Valentine's Day?" The butler was trying to prolong his conversation with Kou and figure out if the man did indeed have impure actions planned.

"Yes, that's mainly why, but I also want to see how Haru is doing." What Kou said was actually a true statement. He had to admit that he felt the need to be protective over the young boy and wanted to make sure Haruka was alright. It was now only about a month ago since the awful incident happened with Homurabi. Haruka is still in the process of recovering; most of his guilt being from betraying his friends and not wanting to forgive himself. These past few weeks, Kou would often spend the night at the mansion and hold Haruka when he would suddenly wake up terrified from a nightmare. It was hard for Kou to see Haruka sobbing and repeatedly saying he was sorry over and over again. The man did all he could to assure Haruka that all of his friends, himself included, still love him and that it was over now.

"Onii-chan?" The questioning voice drew both Kou and the butler's attention.

A smile spread across Kou's face as he saw Haruka coming downstairs and walking toward the front door, wearing his usual outfit; a jacket covering his blue dress shirt along with a white vest and red tie, his tan shorts, and white socks that almost went up to his knees. Haruka's clothes were incredibly adorable to Kou and he loved to see them on the kid.

"Good morning, Haru." Kou said, cheerfulness in his voice, but trying not to get over-excited. "Has your morning been good so far?"

Haruka shook his head 'yes' in response to Kou's question. "It's been fine." Haruka then blinked and started wondering why Kou was here this early in the morning. "Onii-chan, are you here for something?" The boy asked curiously, lightly rubbing at one of his eyes, indicating he still had some sleepiness in him.

Kou had to resist the urge to glomp Haruka and fawn over how cute he is, while at the same time ignoring the butler's staring.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take Haru on a little walk." Kou said, changing the subject, and his attention turned to the butler, silently hoping for approval.

"Well...I suppose that's alright. But, please don't go too far." Before the old man even finished his last sentence, Kou had grabbed little Haruka's hand and pulled him out the front doors, quickly thanking the butler.

The man left standing inside the building by himself sighed and rubbed his forehead, saying, "That person always gets what he wants, doesn't he?"

Kou and Haruka were slowly walking around the large area outside that bordered the mansion, complimented by a low layer of mist over the grass. Haruka was still confused about why Kou had come to visit this early in the morning and thought it could just be one of the regular times his Onii-chan came to check up on him. Even though Haruka's recovery was a slow process, Kou staying with him a lot more often was actually having a positive effect. Haruka had become a bit more needy ever since _that time_ and he really liked it when Kou took care of him.

Deciding to get a conversation started, Haruka asked, "Onii-chan, do you want to talk to me about something?"

Kou turned his head to the side and looked down at the boy next to him, smiling a little. "Yeah, I do." He turned his head back to look straight ahead and took a moment to think about a way to ask Haruka to be his Valentine. For a second Kou contemplated the idea of getting down on one knee, so he could be closer to Haruka's height (the child was incredibly short compared to Kou), but then he thought that might make Haruka think he was proposing and shock the hell out of him.

Kou finally made the decision to just downright ask him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, which caused Haruka to stop walking as well and turn around to face Kou.

"Onii-chan?" Haruka inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Haru," Kou said, grasping both of Haruka's soft hands in his own, "will you be my Valentine?" A genuine smile was on Kou's face, as he looked at Haruka.

Haruka's eyes widened and a blush came across his pale cheeks, feeling surprised at what Kou just asked him. His brilliant mind wasn't believing what Kou just said or that he had heard him correctly. "You...You want me to be your Valentine?" The boy managed to ask through his total confusion.

Kou smiled again and nodded, pulling Haruka's hands closer to his chest. "Yes, Haru, I want you to be my Valentine." Kou loved seeing the blush on Haruka's cheeks deepen and watch him try to hide his red face.

"Do you really mean it?" Haruka questioned, keeping his face turned away from Kou's more mature one and doing his best to keep his composure. Deep down, Haruka was hoping that he would get to spend Valentine's Day with Kou, but he didn't even imagine it would come to the point where Kou wanted them to be each other's Valentine.

"Of course I mean it, Haru. Would I ask you something this special if I didn't mean it?" Kou proceeded to remove a hand from Haruka's and lightly caress one of the boy's flushed cheeks.

Right in that moment, Haruka hated how easily Kou made him blush. Letting out a little sigh, Haruka felt himself get even more flustered at Kou's fleeting touches to his face.

Kou smirked this time and used his hand on Haruka's cheek to cup his small face, making them look at each other. "So, what's your answer?" Kou asked, moving a bit closer to Haruka and continuing to look at him.

Haruka's breath hitched as Kou got closer to him and swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions under control, along with his blush reflex. The young child, fully understanding Kou was serious about this, threw away all of his concerns and agreed to take the opportunity and be with the one person he's had a major crush on for God knows how long.

"I, um, yes..." Haruka responded, looking away again, due to feeling embarrassed for a number reasons. One of those being that this was his first time ever being asked to be someone's Valentine.

Kou couldn't help from being taken aback by Haruka's reply. The man already knew he was going to ask Haruka, but he was so busy focusing on how to ask the question that it slipped his mind that Haruka might actually say yes. Which is the reason why he felt stunned that the intelligent, young boy he was infatuated with said yes to being his Valentine.

Kou's surprise faded away in an instant and he grinned widely, pulling Haruka into a hug. "You've made me so happy, Haru!" Kou cheered, glad that he was able to hug Haruka like this, without receiving a shocked reaction from Aya or the butler.

Haruka's blush stayed on his cheeks and he smiled a little, but not letting Kou see it.

"So," Kou started once he pulled back from hugging Haruka, "what should we do for our Valentine's date?"

Haruka knit his eyebrows together in confusion and looked up at the man. "Date?" The boy wasn't aware in the slightest that Kou was planning to take him on a date. He just thought that they would hang out at the mansion for Valentine's Day.

"Yes! That's what most people do with their Valentine on this day." Kou really enjoyed how clueless Haruka could be at times, considering how smart he normally was. "You know, how about we just start by going out to get breakfast?" Kou asked, thinking it was best to start things off slow. Haruka nodded in agreement, still preoccupied with his thoughts about going on a date with Kou and feeling anxious, but excited.

After Kou had simply told (and persuaded) the butler that he and Haruka were going out for breakfast, not mentioning anything about the whole Valentine thing, the man and the boy headed off to find somewhere they could get food. The two of them walked for about fifteen minutes until they got back into town and came across a little crepe stand outside, surrounded by other shops.

"Hey, Haru, do you want to get some crepes for breakfast?" Kou questioned, noticing the stand, and glancing at the random shops they passed.

"Is that really considered a breakfast food?" Haruka asked, as he absentmindedly fiddled with his gold earring.

"Well, today is Valentine's Day, so it's a special occasion." Kou responded, looking down at Haruka. The man then noticed that Haruka was rubbing the back of his hands lightly and he could tell that the boy felt cold. Kou reached down and grabbed one of Haruka's hands, holding it in his.

Haruka's eyes widened for a second and he glanced up at Kou, blushing when the elder grinned at him. "I'm okay, you don't have to warm me up." Haruka said, trying to play it cool and hide his obvious embarrassment.

"Oh, yes I do." Kou replied and squeezed Haruka's hand, pulling him over to the small cart with a colorful sign that had a couple different kinds of crepes on it. Haruka observed the list of crepes on a paper menu that was handed to him by the person who worked at the stand and started deciding on what he wanted.

A few minutes of ordering and cooking went by; Kou and Haruka each getting their own "special occasion" crepe. Kou's had honey, walnuts, and almonds in it, while Haruka's was a nutella crepe with a chocolate/hazelnut spread and some fruit. Kou and Haruka were able to find an area that had a couple tables for them to sit down and eat their sweet-filled breakfast.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Kou said happily, trying not to devour his crepe and take time to savor it. Haruka was amused by Kou's childish attitude that he often had and it always cheered the kid up, even if he was in a bad mood. Kou looked at Haruka and saw the small smile on his face that made him smile as well. "How's your crepe, Haru?"

Haruka licked a bit of nutella off his finger and said, "It's really good. I've never had a crepe before, but I like it." Kou moved over closer to Haruka and put a hand on his head, running his fingers through the boy's soft hair. "I'm glad you like it."

Haruka turned his face away from Kou, blushing yet again from the man's kind smile that Haruka loved to see, but also hated because it always made his heart flutter.

Kou was having way too much fun for his own good. He loved to make Haruka blush and become flustered. Teasing him was plenty of fun, too. But Kou was wondering why his little Haruka seemed oddly nervous with him right now. It's not like Kou and Haruka hadn't been alone before, so he couldn't figure out why he was acting anxious now. "Haru, are you feeling okay?" Kou asked, wanting to find out if something was bothering the child.

Haruka looked at Kou in a bit of surprise and then looked away again. "Sorry. It's just...this is my first date, so I'm sort of nervous..."

What Haruka said hit Kou like a slap in the face. It hadn't even occurred to the man that he was taking Haruka on his first date. Kou was too busy soaking in the fact that he was actually lucky enough to have Haruka as his Valentine, that he didn't realize it. 'First I forgot about the possibility of Haru saying yes to being my Valentine, now this?' Kou scolded to himself, feeling like he should apologize for all the things he had forgotten.

"But...I'm glad that my first date is with you." Haruka said shyly and drawing Kou away from his thoughts.

Kou had the urge to kiss Haruka because of how cute he was being, but figured it was best to wait. Instead he pulled out a small bag of chocolates from his pants pocket that he brought with him just in case the chance came for him to use it. "Hey, Haru, open your mouth."

"Eh?" Haruka questioned, looking at Kou and seeing the man holding an unwrapped heart-shaped chocolate. "My mouth?"

Kou might as well take advantage of this time and be a bit romantic. It was Valentine's Day after all, so he was allowed to be sappy, right? Kou only nodded his reply, while popping the chocolate into Haruka's mouth.

Haruka made a small muffled noise, but slowly chewed the sweet and swallowed it. "You didn't have to feed it to me you know..." Haruka trailed off, blushing faintly and hiding the fact he liked the whole idea of feeding each other.

Kou chuckled and placed a quick kiss on Haruka's cheek, catching the boy's startled and embarrassed reaction. "There's something else that can make this day a lot more romantic." Kou randomly stated and was secretly planning something.

When Haruka glanced at Kou, he could see that the man had moved much closer to him, practically invading his personal space. As Haruka was about to inch away, Kou tip-toed his long, slender fingers onto the top of Haruka's small hand and held it there. "W-what do you mean?" Haruka quietly asked, looking down, and referring to Kou's suspicious statement from before.

Kou was definitely taking over Haruka's no-longer-personal space and he didn't care. The sly man lowered his head a little and moved his free hand underneath Haruka's chin, keeping their distance extremely close. "I mean," Kou responded as he carefully turned Haruka's face to his and keeping his hand on the boy's chin, "a kiss."

Haruka's heartbeat went crazy at those last two words and his cheeks turned scarlet at how close his and Kou's lips were. Unwillingly, Haruka's eyes started closing slightly and he shivered, both from the cold and his anxiousness.

Kou's previous smile turned into a smirk and he slowly moved in to kiss Haruka. It wasn't of any concern to Kou if people passing by were shocked and appalled at the sight of a man about to kiss a little boy. All that mattered to him was this one moment he had been waiting for.

Their lips met lightly at first, Haruka still trembling and unconsciously grabbing onto Kou's arm. Kou, in return, entwined his fingers with the kid's and pressed his lips more fully against Haruka's. Everything around them seemed to disappear and the pair just enjoyed this moment together.

"Mm..." Haruka let out a small moan into the kiss, tightening his grip on Kou's arm and reveling in his, as well as their, first kiss.

Kou eventually pulled back, much to the dismay of Haruka, and laughed lowly. "Not bad for a first kiss, huh?" Even without having to ask, Kou knew that was Haruka's first kiss, due to his inexperience. Still, it was wonderful in Kou's mind and he was incredibly happy that he finally got to kiss the brilliant boy he constantly thought about.

Haruka, despite himself, giggled and locked eyes with Kou this time. "Thanks for all this, Kou."

The man felt glad that Haruka used his first name again and he kissed Haruka's forehead, pulling him into a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day, Haru." Kou said, lovingly kissing Haruka once more.

Kou and Haruka spent the rest of the day soaking in the comfort of simply being with each other and letting their hidden feelings come out. Kou thought to himself that this was the best February 14th yet and how much he loved his little Valentine...

* * *

><p><strong>That ending has enough sap to make an endless supply of maple syrup. I know, I know, I'm a huge fluff monster. ^w^ Feedback is appreciated, ciao! <strong>


End file.
